


"You could have warned me!"

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, Utterson loves his boyfriends, and is very protective of his cousin, but he also loves his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Utterson should have warned him that Enfield would be there.
Relationships: Edward Hyde/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	"You could have warned me!"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).



“You could have warned me!”, Hyde hissed angrily and glared at Utterson. “Why didn't you tell me that _this man_ is your cousin?!”

Utterson glared back. “Because the first time you asked me how I knew you, you looked like you were going to kill him!”

“And I would have!”, Hyde hissed.

That statement made the lawyer angry beyond compare. He grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and growled: “I don't think so, Edward Hyde! I will not let you murder an innocent man – or anyone for that matter – just because you're having a grudge against him!”

“An innocent man?!”, Hyde spat, “He accosted me, grabbed me by the shoulders, cornered me in front of a large mob, forced me to pay money I had to take from Jekyll and made me stay at his house for the rest of the night, until we could go and withdraw the money from the bank! Now everyone who was there knows, that I have a connection to Jekyll and they think I'm blackmailing him!”

“This wouldn't have happened, if you hadn't trampled over a little girl, like she's a carpet!”

“Well, what was a little brat doing outside in the middle of the night?! Or your cousin?! Gentleman my arse! No gentleman skulks around that area at three am!”

“Don't you dare talk about my cousin like that!”, Utterson shouted, startling the younger.

Hyde had never seen him like that and the lawyer could tell that it was frightening him.

He sighed and let go of the brunette's shoulders.

“Listen, Edward. I love you, but I also love my family. If you hurt Richard in any way, I will never forgive you or Jekyll.”

That seemed to really get to the young man, as he sniffled.

Not wanting him to cry, Utterson embraced him tightly and stroked his soft brown hair. “I'm sorry”, he whispered, “I'm sorry, that I didn't think of warning you beforehand. I didn't expect you to still be so upset about it. And I'm sorry for lashing out like that. It wasn't fair of me.”

Hyde said nothing, just leaned into him.

They stood like that for about a minute, before Utterson let go.

“Let's go back. They're probably wonder what's taking us so long.”

Hyde nodded and attempted to readjust his bow tie, which had loosened during the argument.

“Here, let me help you”, the taller man offered and adjusted the bow tie for him.

“Thanks”, Hyde muttered, “And Gabriel?”

“Yes?”

The brunette shifted and looked down at his feet. “Uhm … what you said before … can you say it again?”

“I'm sorry?”

“No, the other thing.”

It took him a bit to realise, what Hyde meant.

But once he did, Utterson smiled gently.

“I love you”, he whispered.

When Hyde looked back at his face, his cheeks were red and his acid green eyes were glowing more intensely than usual.

“Say it again.”

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you.”

“One more time.”

Utterson chuckled softly and kissed him on the forehead. “I love you, Edward Hyde.”

Now the brunette finally smiled back. “Now we can go back.”


End file.
